BS029
(Japanese: 新しい友達からシンオウ!? ''A New Friend from Shin'ou!?) is the 29th episode of the Batlle Showdown series. Synopsis The episode started with Ash and his friends picnicked in a forest near a Pokemon Center with their, later a shadowed pokemon appear in front of them snagging all the food until they decided to go followed it. Sapphire about to followed the others until she someone fainted after knock out by a tree. The boy's seen Sapphire in front of him, the boy becomed scared but Sapphired calmed him down and ask who's his name and why chasing the pokemon, the boy answer his name is Diamond who travels from Sinnoh, he then explains to her that he is chasing his Pokemon Munchlax who came here snagging all the food. Back with the gang, Diamond's Munchlax was cornered until Sapphire told them to hold it because she finds the Munchlax's owner, Diamond. Dawn and Gold become mad with him t leave his pokemon snagging their food and Diamond apologies to them for his Munchlax's behaviour. But later, a Luxray and Rapidash runs to them while Crystal and Gold checked to their PokeDex, on Luxray's back and Rapidash's back was ride by a boy and a girl and asked Diamond where he is gone to, Brock asked them whos their name, the boy answered with hhis name is Pearl while the girl's name is Platinum (Platina in Japanese), Pearl later smacked Diamond's head for being wandered off while Platinum's checked on Ash and finds him interesting. Ash begins to blush because Platinum holds Ash's hands while Dawn's become jealous. Pearl begin furious to them letting Diamond wandered off by himself. Before Pearl asked them, Team Rocket appears before their eyes and begins to use their Motto, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum don't know about Team Rocket. Ash tolds them that Team Rocket is an evil team who steals other Pokemon. Team Rocket begins to catch Ash and his friend's Pokemon. Ash orders Pikachu to use '''Thunderbolt' on the Mecha but its unaffective then Dawn tells her Pokemon to use Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Discharge, Iron Head, Flame Wheel, and Aerial Ace, but its still unaffective. Then, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum sends out their Pokemon respective, Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon to attack Team Rocket. Diamond orders Torterra to use Wood Hammer to cut down the Trap, Sapphire's Meganium is freed and unexpectedly used Leaf Storm '''on Team Rocket Mechas. Pearl then orders Infernape to use '''Overheat '''while Platinum orders her Empoleon to use '''Hydro Pump '''freeing Pikachu and use '''Thunderbolt '''to blasting off Team Rocket. Amazed by Pearl and Platinum's Pokemon, Ash later asked them to join Ash's team, but Platinum's wants to challenged him in a Double Battle against Pearl which Ash chose Red to battle with him. The battle begins which Sapphire is the Referee, Pearl sends out Luxray while Platinum sends out Lopunny to battle, Ash begins to used Pikachu while Red sends out Espeon. Pearl makes his first move to use '''Shock Wave '''and Lopunny uses '''Dizzy Punch '''which confused Espeon and Pikachu to be hit. Espeon then used '''Morning Sun to heals the damage while Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Luxray but it was able to dodge it while Lopunny is been hit, Luxray then uses Discharge '''while Lopunny uses '''Jump Kick, Espeon manages to dodge it while Pikachuwas hit by the Discharge. Red suggest Ash to use Pikachu's Thunderbolt on Espeon and Ash agrees, then the '''Thuunderbolt '''hit Espeon's '''Iron Tail '''making the tail charge with electric and hit Lopunny knocking it down. Red sees Pearl'sLuxray was fully healed because of Lopunny's '''Healing Wish '''and orders to use '''Shock Wave '''and Espeon been Knocked Out. Luxray as knocked out by Pikachu's Volt Tackle winning Ash and Red victory. Platinum admits that they are stronger then them and decided to joins them, Sapphire asked Diamond to take care her egg which unexpectedly hatched into Pichu and making an incredible '''ThunderShock '''and everybody begins to laugh. Major Events *Ash and his friends meet up with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, a gang that travels from Sinnoh. *Sapphire's Meganium reveals to have learned Leaf Storm. *Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum joins Ash. *Sapphire gives Diamond her egg which hatces into Pichu. Debuts *Diamond *Pearl *Platinum Pokemon Debuts *Diamond's Pichu Characters Humans *Ash *Brock *Sapphire *Dawn *Jessie *James *Red *Gold *Diamond (Debut) *Pearl (Debut) *Green *Yellow *Crystal *Platinum (Debut) *Sapphy (fantasy) *Ruby (fantasy) *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Riolu (Sapphire's) *All of Ash's Pokemon *All of Sapphire's Pokemon *All of Brock's Pokemon *All of Dawn's Pokemon *All of Red's Pokemon *All of Gold's Pokemon *All of Crystal's Pokemon *All of Green's Pokemon *All of Yellow's Pokemon *Munchlax (Diamond's) *Torterra (Diamond's) *Shieldon (Diamond's) *Lickylicky (Diamond's) *Infernape (Pearl's) *Chatot (Pearl's) *Luxray (Pearl's) *Rapidash (Platinum's) *Empoleon's (Platinum's) *Lopunny (Platinum's) *Pichu (Diamond;newly hatched) *Blaziken (Sapphy's;fantasy) *Swampert (Ruvy's;fantasy) *Chansey (Nurse Joy) *Oddish 11x *Azurill *Natu 9x *Vulpix 8x *Ursaring Trivia Current Episode *Previous Episode: BS028 *Next Episode: BS030 *Opening Theme: The Greatest Everyday!~~2010 Version~~ *Ending Theme: Get Fired Up! Spiky-Eared Pichu! Category:Pokemon Anime Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver Series Category:Battle Showdown Series